It's been a long, long time
by Faenya
Summary: An extension of Avengers: Endgame's final scene. For those who still haven't watched the movie, a spoiler alert takes effect. For everyone else have fun reading. This is part of my story "One More Mission" but it might well stand alone. So here it is. Cheers, Faey


**_It's been a long, long time_**  
_(An Avengers: Endgame Fanfiction)_

Written by Faenya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Characters of Avengers: Endgame by Marvel

SPOILER ALERT FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

So this is a part of my fanfiction "One More Mission". It just might as well stand alone, and for those just looking for a sweet Steve and Peggy reunion, here is your story. Have fun reading. Cheers, Faey

Wheaton New Jersey

Juli 14th 1948

_The car went by a few brick buildings. All typical for Brooklyn. „I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." -Did you have something against running away?" It was meant as a quip, so she was surprised by the sincerity with which Steve answered. „You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?" „I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face."_

_„I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful… a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but…" His face was adorable when he started to stutter, but she decided to end his misery. „You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"_ _Steve admitted, „This is the longers conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."_ _„You must have danced?" Where the members of her sex really this shallow?_ _„Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait," he explained._

_„For what?"_ _He looked away from her and muttered, „The right partner."_

_Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?_

_The song was playing on repeat. While the scenery changed to a crowd of men in the basecamp on the German war front. „You're late."_ _„I couldn't call my ride."_

Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?

_A red dress and a pub full of soldiers. „I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."_

Who will campaign door-to-door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the star-spangled man with a plan.

She woke up, confused at first. Had there been a knock at the door? Was it what had pulled her from her sleep? She must have dozed off on her sofa during the evening news broadcast. It had been years since she had dreamt of him. Why did she remember this now? She was probably just realing from her breakup. Although it had been her, that had ended it with Daniel, she still felt miserable about it. In the end, she had not been able to feel for him, what he felt for her. He had taken it better than her. She felt like a failure. Unable to build a lasting connection to another human being. Unable to let go of her past. Instead of staying with Daniel in California, she had insisted on returning to New York. She had even briefly considered moving to Brooklyn. The daily commute to Camp Lehigh would have been hideous though, so she opted for a small house in New Jersey instead. It was not New York, but she did not spend much time in her new home anyway. Peggy reprimanded herself for not being able to move on. What had she said to Steve that day? „You did everything you could. _Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" He had looked at her as if to say yes. „Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it."_In all these years she had never been able to follow her own advice. Even now she was incapable of letting go. She had said goodbye to him years ago. Not in the command center of a Hydra base, but on Brooklyn bridge, spilling the last of Steve's blood into the river. And yet she couldn't let him rest.

There was a knock on the door again. This time she was certain that it had woken her the first time. She quickly brushed the sleep from her eyes, smoothed her dress and walked over to the front door. „Who is it?" A long pause followed. Long enough, that she thought she had been mistaken when a familiar husky voice answered „An old friend." She could bearly make out the features of a man standing on her porch through the curtain of the front door. Peggy was torn between grabbing for her gun and tearing the door open. Instead, she composed her self and slid the blinds to the side.

„I'm still dreaming," she muttered to herself. „This can't be real." There he was. Safe and alive. Whenever she had dreamt about him, he had always looked the same. There had always been some kind of naivety in his eyes. They were gleaming still, but he looked more seasoned, if not to say older than she remembered. „Steve?" „Yeah Peggy." With a shaking hand, she opened the door and backed away a few steps hesitantly. Her voice was trembling, „You're alive! You...you came, you came back." Peggy still wasn't sure if she was still dreaming. „You still owe me that dance, " he said smiling. For all she knew, this could be a Russian agent in disguise. If it was, he had succeeded in her letting her guard down. But she knew then, knew this smile anywhere. With tears in her eyes, she stepped up to him and reached for his cheek. She had been right about him looking older. There were even a few more lines around his eyes. If this was a dream, she had to applaud the accuracy of her own imagination. „How?" The first coherent thought came to her mind. He answered as expected, „That is a really long story." She touched his face, his chest. He felt so real. „I'll tell you all about it,"he continued, but Peggy stepped back and slowly led him to the parlor by his hand. She only let go of it to turn on the wireless, saw him smile when he heard the first notes of the song. „I still can't dance," he admitted. „It's a slow one," Peggy countered. Dreaming or not, she was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. So she stepped into his arms leaned her head against his. The light fell through the window as they swayed from one foot to the other in a tight circle. One could hardly consider this dancing, but for her, it was enough. He looked down on her, with this adoring look, that made her feel safe inside. He smiled contently and when their lips touched she expected to wake up any moment. Wake up from this beautiful dream. She didn't though. They parted but stayed merely inches from each other. „This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked. By now she would be devasted to wake up. „No. No it's not," he shook his head and smiled. He would tell her how he came back to her. Just not now. She was just happy he was here with her at all. „Good," Peggy grinned and kissed him again.

_Haven't felt like this my dear since can't remember when. It's been a long long time._

_You'll never know how many dreams I dream about you_

_or just how empty they all seem without out._

_So kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again._

_It's been a long, long time._


End file.
